Trouble With Chibis
by TigressLuna
Summary: *COMPLETED!!* What happens when the main cast of Yu-Gi-Oh have somehow been turned into chibis? Well, 6 unlucky teens are going to find out! No couplings.
1. Uh oh!

****

Trouble with Chibis

Chapter 1: "Uh oh!"

Disclaimer: Luna I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and neither do Sakeri, Neko-Yasha, or Katsy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like an ordinary morning, until Luna woke up with a start to the sound of crashing downstairs.

"What in the world is going on? Joey and Triston better not be fighting again!" Luna quickly got changed and ran out of her room and into the living room. What she saw turned her face pale in horror. She gave a loud scream, startling the noise makers and waking Sakeri, her sister.

"What's going on?! Is everything alright?!" Sakeri asked when she came out of her room, still a bit shaken from her sudden wake-up call.

"Um...not really." Luna replied, motioning to the sight on the floor. The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh had been turned into chibis! Chibis Joey and Triston were fighting over a Red-Eyes Black Dragon plushy that was at least twice their size.

"It's mine Triston! Let go!"

"No! It's mine! You let go!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!!"

Meanwhile, Chibis Yugi, Tea, and Mai were playing peacefully in a corner. Yugi and Mai were dueling, as well as little kids could, while little Tea watched.

"I'll play Dark Magician!"

"Waaa! My Harpies!"

"Heh, he got you Mai!"

"How in the world did all this happen?" Sakeri asked.

"I have absolutely no idea sis." Luna replied bluntly. "But it looks like we're going to be playing babysitter."

Just when Luna and Sakeri thought things just couldn't get worse...they did. The sound of bags of food hitting the floor and two small voices bickering sent the sisters running into the kitchen.

"This one is mine, pharaoh! You had the last 20 chocolate bars!" Yelled a hyper Chibi Yami Bakura.

"I may have eaten 20, but you ate 30!" Shot an angry Chibi Yami Yugi.

"Yami Bakura...ate 30...chocolate bars?" Sakeri asked, going pale at the thought of the two chibis going on a chaotic rampage with their millennium items. 

"And Yami Yugi at 20?" Luna also asked, equally pale. "This is gonna be trouble."

Just then, the sisters were snapped out of their thoughts by a sudden outburst of crying from the library. Afraid that one of the dear chibis was hurt, they ran into the libary to find an annoyed Chibi Yami Marick reading books filled with hieroglyphics and a crying Chibi Marick. Luna walked over to Chibi Marick and picked him up.

"What happened Marick?" Luna asked softly to the crying chibi.

"*sob* He...he...*points to Chibi Yami Marick**sob, sniffle* hit me!"

"*snort* Well he deserved it! He was annoying me!"

"*sob* I just wanted to know what you were reading!"

Luna and Sakeri sighed and separated the chibis. Sakeri took Chibi Yami Marick to time out and Luna carried Chibi Marick out of the libary and into the kitchen and takes the sugar from the two bickering Chibi Yamis while Sakeri dealt with the fight over the Red-Eyes plushy...but they were forgetting one chibi...where was little Chibi Bakura?

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Search for Bakura

****

Trouble with Chibis

Chapter 2 "Search for Bakura"

Disclaimer: Luna Once again, my friends and sister, nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: As you may recall, in the last chapter, sisters Sakeri and Luna got a rude wake-up call when they found out that the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh had been turned into chibis! They managed to calm all the cute little chibis...or did they?

~~~~~~~~

"Lesse...Yugi, Yami Yugi, Marick, Yami Marick, Triston, Tea, Joey, Mai, Yami Bakura...we're missing someone...Ack! Sis! We're missing Bakura!" Luna yelled.

"What?! Where is he?!" Sakeri said.

"Don't know, but we've got to find him!"

"*nods* Let's go!"

So they took off looking for Chibi Bakura, leaving the other chibis to play in an old playpen. Sakeri went for Bakura's room and Luna looked in some of the other bedrooms. 

Meanwhile, the other bored little chibis, still caged in the playpen, decided to make an escape.

"But we were told to stay here and play quietly!" Protested Chibi Yugi.

"Maybe you like following the rules and doing what your told, but not all of us do!" Barked Chibi Yami Bakura as he pryed open the playpen.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when Sakeri and Luna get back!" Chibi Yugi shot back with a pout.

"If you tattle on us, I'm going to hurt you!" Chibi Yami Bakura threatened.

"Don't yell at Yugi!" Chibi Yami Yugi yelled as he glared at Chibi Yami Bakura.

Soon enough, Chibi Yamis Yugi and Bakura were at each other's throat again. But Luna and Sakeri didn't notice. They were only concentrating on finding the missing chibi. 

About an hour and a half later, the sisters had searched most of the house and the chibis were still causing trouble. Sakeri was now searching the kitchen for any signs of Chibi Bakura, while Luna looked in the laundry room...and there was little Chibi Bakura, sprawled out sleeping on a pile of clothes. Luna smiled and picked up the sleeping chibi who woke up and stretched his little body.

"Sis! I found him!" Luna called out to Sakeri, who let out a sigh of relief and walked over.

"*yawn* I'm hungry mama." Announced Chibi Bakura, who sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, not quite able to tell up from down at the moment.

Both girls laughed, thinking about how cute Chibi Bakura looked.

"I'll start cooking, you get the others ready." Sakeri said, amused as she took Chibi Bakura from Luna and went back to the kitchen. 

Luna went into the living room and sweatdroped. The Chibi Yamis were all fighting over the millennium items, Chibis Joey and Triston were once again fighting over some toys, Mai and Tea were playing with some little girl stuff. Marick was keeping as far away from his yami as possible. And Yugi was just watching everyone quietly. Luna spent the next half hour trying to restore piece and quiet to the wild chibis. She had little luck with the yamis and every time she gave Triston and Joey different toys, they'd start fighting over who's toy was the best. Just when Luna thought nothing would stop the chibis, she heard Sakeri yell out to the others.

"Food is ready!" 

"Yay! Food!" All the little chibis chorused as they all ran into the kitchen. And as expected, Joey and Triston beat the other chibis to the table. Luna just sighed.

"I hope I never become a mother." 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chaos 'n goo, and the Kaiba brothers too

****

Trouble With Chibis

"Chaos 'n goo, and the Kaiba brothers too"

Disclaimer: Sakeri Must we say it...again? Equas We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So far, the day turned out to be more then the sisters Luna and Sakeri expected. But lunch time calmed the chibis down a bit, but not for long. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Luna said as she walked to the front door.

It was Equas, standing at the door with two little chibis standing next to him, the Kaiba brothers.

"....More chibis?" Luna asked, no longer surprised at seeing chibis.

" 'More chibis'?" 

"Look." Luna pointed to the scene in the living room.

"I see..."

"Come on in and let Seto and Mokuba play with the others." Luna said as she stepped aside to let Equas in.

Once in the house, Chibi Mokuba went to play with some of the other chibis while Chibi Seto wandered into a corner with some toys and attempted to invent something.

"Go ahead and sit down while I try to round up the others with sis's help." Luna offered.

While the chibi round up began, Chibi Tea climbed up the couch that Equas was sitting on, then climbed onto the back of the couch and took some rubber bands out of her pockets and started to use Equas like a Stylin' Hair Barbie. Meanwhile, Chibi Yamis Yuugi and Marick were still arguing and fighting when they saw Equas.

"I've had enough of you! I'm going to go play with Equas!" Chibi Yami Yugi declaired. 

"No you don't! I am!" Chibi Yami Bakura shot out.

Both chibis ran over to Equas and started yanking on his arms. Chibi Yami Marick saw the fight and desided to join in...he had nothing else to do.

Meanwhile, Chibi Seto was still trying to make some new childish invention in a corner when Chibi Joey walked over.

"Wha'cha makin' Kaiba?" Chibi Joey asked, hovering over Chibi Seto.

"None of your beeswax Wheeler." Chibi Seto replied sourly.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Big baby."

In a huff, Chibi Joey took Chibi Seto's 'invention' and ran off with it.

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" Chibi Seto hollered after Chibi Joey and gave chase.

At the same time, Chibi Mokuba was playing with some green, Play-doh like goo with Chibi Yugi and Chibi Bakura. And just as Chibi Mokuba was reaching for some more of the green goo, he heard a loud thud, followed by a familiar groaning. 

"Itai!" Chibi Seto groaned as he rubbed his head. But just as he thought things couldn't get worse, his impact with the leg of the table caused one of the jars of goo to tip over and spill it's contents on Chibi Seto. "Yuck!" He exclaimed as he got drenched in the thick, green substance.

Just then, Sakeri glanced over at the chibi that had recently taken a goo bath. "Sis, call Artimus. We need reinforcements."

Luna looked over to Chibi Seto.

"Yeah...okay." So she picked up the phone and called Artimus, who, fortunately, lived right next door, lived right next door. Once she explained things over the phone, Artimus came right over, eager to help with the Kaiba brothers. Then Luna brought Chibi Seto to the door just as Artimus arrived. "Here, your first job is to clean Seto up." Luna gently pushed Seto over to Artimus. 

"Okay." Artimus replied as she took Chibi Seto and headed for the bathroom to clean him up. 

"Things are getting way out of hand." Sakeri said with a sigh.

"I agree." Replied Luna. "How will we ever survive?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Bath Time!

****

Trouble With Chibis chapter 4

"Bathtime!"

Disclaimer: Sakeri We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Notes: Kawaii-Chibi-Neko- I am not using the Japanese names for the characters because as far as the show goes, I've only seen the American Dubbed version (yes, I know, that's sad). But I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far! I have 8 chapters written out and by the time this story is finished, there will be 9 or 10 chapters, so updates should be fast until chapter 8. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good luck in giving Seto a bath!" Equas called out to Seto's temperary guardian.

"Come to think of it, we should have the other chibis take baths too...to get the job over with." Sakeri declared.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Luna agreed. 

"We'll do the boys first, since there are more of them." Sakeri added.

"Right. Then Equas gives the yamis a bath."

"Why me?!" Asked Equas.

"Well for one, they've grown attached to you...literally. Second, sis and I will have our hands full with the others." Sakeri said.

"Fine." Equas stood up, gently setting Chibi Tea down on the couch and picking the yamis up and heading for one of the bathrooms. (A.N- for those of you confused about the number of bathrooms, in this house, each room has a bathroom, and there are lots of rooms, almost like a mansion.)

"I'll take Joey, Bakura, and his yami." Sakeri said immediately as she picked up her most favorite chibis.

"Then Artimus will get Mokuba and I'll take Triston." Luna said as she sent Chibi Mokuba to Artimus.

Then came the sound of voices yelling "GET IN THE TUB!!" in stereo.

"NO! I won't! And you can't make me!" Hollered Chibi Seto.

"Me neither!" Echoed Chibi Mokuba.

"You WILL get into the tub!" Shot Artimus as she attempted to get the brothers undressed and into the tub. At the same time...

"There's NO WAY you're getting me in there!" Shouted Chibi Yami Marick in protest.

"Same goes for me!" Declared Chibi Yami Yugi as he crossed his arms.

"Wanna bet?" Said Equas, as, he too, attempted to get the chibis into the bath, only to feel a rubber ducky colliding with the side of his head (A.N to Mandy- You got your request! One rubber ducky to Equas's head!) "Ow! You're going to get it now!" Equas charged at the chibis, only to slip on some bubbles and sudes that had over flown from the bath water, and landed in the tub.

"Look who's really taking the bath!" Chibi Yami Marick laughed. Equas only responded by glaring at the chibis while half till submerged in the soapy bath water.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the girls, Chibi Tea and Chibi Mai were locked in the old playpen when they heard the sounds of splashing from multiple bathrooms.

"I feel sorry for the boys." Chibi Tea said.

"I don't. They need a bath anyways." Chibi Mai replied as she picked the playpen lock.

"What are you going to do?"

"Get some sugar. You wanna come?"

"Sure!" 

"Come on guys, get in the tub!" Sakeri said as she desperately tried to get Chibis Joey, Bakura, and Yami Bakura in the bath. 

"NO!!" All three chibis hollered at once.

And so the chaos of bathtime continued for about an hour until all four temporary babysitters came out of the bathrooms drenched and soapy with the finally washed and dressed chibi boys.

"Finally the boys are clean!" Artimus exclaimed.

"Now we can all dry off." Equas added.

"Um...not quite." Sakeri said, spotting Chibis Tea and Mai, who looked like ghosts, in being covered with sugar, and on a major hyper streak to boot. 

"Oh no!" Luna shrieked.

"The horror!" Equas blurted, covering his eyes with a hand.

"I guess that means two of us are going to go back in the bathroom." Sakeri added with a sigh.

"But who?" Luna asked.

It was true, no one wanted to give any more chibis a bath, but, for two unlucky teens, they'd have to.

Both Equas and Artimus looked at Sakeri and Luna with looks they didn't like.

"US?!" The sisters exclaimed in horror. "WHY US?!"

"Because, you had to take care of them before we came over." Artimus replied.

"Besides, we've had enough of trying to give them a bath!" Equas added.

"We are going to kill you for this!" Sakeri yelled.

End of chapter 4


	5. Bath Time part 2 Out of control Mai and ...

****

Trouble With Chibis

Chapter 5

"Bathtime Part 2 - Out of control Mai and Tea"

Disclaimer: Artimus Look back to the earlier chapters if you want to see a disclaimer.

Notes- 

Kawaii-Chibi-Neko -I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ^_^ It means alot to me knowing people are getting a good laugh! As for your offer on the Japanese names, I'll think about it. It's just that for me, using the English names feels more comfortable.

naomi13- Don't you worry! I will continue posting the chapters until the story is complete! All I have to do is work on the last chapter or two...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!!" 

"WE WON'T TAKE STUPID BATHS!!"

"YES YOU WILL!!!"

"WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT!!"

The sisters had to chase the sugar-coated girls around the house for 10 minutes before catching them and getting them in the bathroom. The chibis never made anything easy. What the sisters didn't know was that handling these sugar-filled chibis was going to be more then just they can handle.

Inside the bathrooms, more fighting over the bath took place. But the chibis were winning. The sisters got 10 times soggier and soapier, while the chibis stayed dry. After 20 or 30 more minutes of fighting, the sisters stormed out of their respective bathrooms.

"That's it! Equas, Artimus, like it or not, you're joining in!" Sakeri declared.

"How hard can handling 2 little girls be over about 8 boys?" Equas asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be hard at all." Artimus added. 

"That's what you think! These girls are on a sugar high! That's worse then 10 boys!" Luna shot, as soaked as she was annoyed.

"Fine, fine." Equas gave up.

So, reluctantly, Equas and Artimus went with the sisters to try yet again to give the chibi girls a bath.

Equas and Luna were attempting to get Chibi Mai in the tub, but weren't having much luck with the hyper little blonde.

"You can't catch me!" Chibi Mai taunted as she carefully avoided the oncoming teens. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Equas and Luna shouted as they slipped and slid across the floor.

At the same time, Sakeri and Artimus attempted to capture Chibi Tea by surrounding her. Unfortunately they slipped on two bars of soap Chibi Tea carefully laid out and landed in the bath tub, getting wetter then they cared to be. By then, Sakeri got so angry and annoyed, she let out a loud scream. The scream was ultimately heard by Equas, Luna and the hyper blonde chibi.

"Wha?"

"Sis is angry..."

Chibi Mai tried to make an escape while her captors were distracted. But to no avail. Luna guarded the door and Equas tried to tackle Chibi Mai, but the ever-so-bright blonde managed to dodge, leaving Equas to fall flat on his stomach.

"I'm starting to hate kids." Muttered Equas.

"Me too." Luna replied with a sigh.

Chibi Mai faked a hurt look.

"Meanies."

The four teens couldn't handle it anymore. It was time for more help. So they called in two more girls, Neko-Yasha and Katsie! No more nice baby-sitters!

End of chapter 5


	6. Enter NekoYasha and Katsie

****

Trouble With Chibis

Chapter 6

"Enter Neko-Yasha and Katsie!"

Disclaimer: Neko-Yasha Once again, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Notes-

Yugi/Sonic fan- Thank you! I am glad you're enjoying the story! And as for Yami Bakura...he won't get hurt...but in one of the later chapters, he will be the cause of trouble!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The situation was becoming desperate. One would never expect that giving two small chibi girls a bath would be harder then eight chibi boys. However, this was not the case. 

After Neko-Yasha and Katsie arrive, Neko-Yasha helped Luna and Equas with Chibi Mai, and Katsie helped Sakeri and Artimus with Chibi Tea. And finally they had formed a chibi-proof plan.

In one bathroom, Chibi Tea had been forced into the bathtub and was struggling violently against Sakeri and Artimus, who were holding her down by both arms.

"Eek!! The water is freezing cold!" Chibi Tea shrieked.

"Well, if you had taken your bath when we wanted you to, you wouldn't have to put up with it!" Sakeri retorted. 

"NOOO!! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Chibi Mai yelled as loudly as she could. 

"Not until you're done with your bath!" Luna shot out as she attempted to clean Chibi Mai.

"And would you mind not screaming?" Neko-Yasha asked, hoping she wouldn't have to loose her temper.

"NO! NO! NO! I WANT OUT! LEMME GO!!"

"Owie...my ears...too loud...." Equas said as he kept a hold on the wild chibi though he desperately wanted to plug his ears.

And so this continued for awhile until both chibis had been washed, dried, and reclothed with sugarless outfits. After that, they were taken into the Living room.

"Now, don't you two feel better now that you're clean?" Katsie asked.

Both chibis replied with angry and annoyed glares.

"Well, that's taken care of." Artimus said with a sigh.

"...But we're not out of the woods yet." Luna said, pointing to the chibi boys, who've nearly taken apart the house by now.

"Not...again." Sakeri groaned.

"How are we supposed to end all this insanity?" Katsy complained.

"Well, they had to be turned into chibis with magic," Neko-Yasha began "So if we find a counter-spell, they'll be back to normal."

"Good idea Neko-Yasha. Let's look through the books." Luna said.

So as Luna, Sakeri, and Neko-Yasha went to look through the books in the library while Equas, Katsie, and Artimus watched over the not-so-innocent chibis.

End of Chapter 6

Sorry, I know this chapter was shorter then the others. But I couldn't think of much else to put in. Minor writer's block.


	7. More trouble then they're worth

****

Trouble With Chibis

Chapter 7 "More trouble then they're worth"

Disclaimer: Equas *plasters a poster to the wall that says "We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh"*

Notes: Thank you to all the faithful readers! You'll be glad to hear that the story is finished on paper and has 9 chapters, meaning it will not take very long until the full story is posted! Now onto the chaos!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get down from there!" Equas yelled as he tried to get Chibi Yami Bakura down from a shelf, but the little trouble maker was already to far up.

"No!" Chibi Yami Bakura yelled back as he sat on the very top of the shelf. From the corner of his eye, he saw a bucket and picked it up, then looked at Equas and smirked as he threw the bucket onto Equas' head and jumped down off the shelf and landed safely on the couch next to the shelf, then took off running to the library where Sakeri, Neko-Yasha, and Luna were. 

"Grrrrr..." Equas took the bucket off his head and looked for the little chibi, but Chibi Yami Bakura was already out of sight.

Meanwhile, in the library, Sakeri, Neko-Yasha, and Luna were each looking through one of many spell books. 

Luna shut the most recent book she had been reading and put it back on the book case, taking another book. "That one was no help. Sis, Neko, any luck?"

"Nope." 

"Nada."

Just as the girls sat down to continue the research, they saw a tiny white blur run by.

"What the?"

"What was that?!"

"Uh oh, look over there!" Neko-Yasha said as she pointed to the book shelf. Seeing Chibi Yami Bakura once again climbing. 

"How'd he get in here? He's supposed to be with the others!" Sakeri said.

But just as the girls went to grab the Chibi tomb robber, he started to toss the many books onto the floor, with many also hitting, or almost hitting the girls. 

"Ack! Yami Bakura! Stop!"

"Yeah! Cut it out!" 

"Make me! You're not my mothers!" The wild chibi shot back as he continued to fling the hundreds of books off the shelves in a barrage. 

Finally, after all the books had been ripped off the shelves, Chibi Yami Bakura was caught and brought back to the living room. When the girls saw the living room, they gasped and stared wide-eyed. It was a mess! Even worse then when they left it to look for the spell. What was even more surprising was that Katsie, Artimus, and Equas had somehow been tied up to the kitchen chairs as the chibis ran amuck causing complete destruction, even without the Millennium items.

"Untie us!" Katsie pleaded.

"They're devils! Little devils!" Equas shouted. 

Once the three captives were freed, they knew they'd have to capture the chibis and put them under control. 

"At this rate, we won't get anything done!" Artimus said.

"We could have them sleep while we clean up. Things would go much smoother." Sakeri announced. 

"How? I doubt they'd cooperate." Luna said with a sigh.

"I saw a temporary sleeping spell in one of the books we were looking through."

"Better then telling the chibis that it's nap time." Equas added. 

"I agree, lets get that spell sis." Luna said.

"Ok."

So as the sisters went to get the book, the others gathered the chibis.

End of chapter 7

**Thanks to Neko-Yasha for the idea for this chapter!**


	8. Jailed Chibis and Found Spells

****

Trouble With Chibis

Chapter 8- "Jailed Chibis and Found Spells"

Disclaimer: Katsie *points to poster with disclaimer on it*

Notes:

Spirit Angel- I had help from my fellow "babysitters" on this story. And it's already been completed on paper as I have said before, and I have not decided to change anything as of yet. But I do appreciate your offer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsie, Artimus, Equas, and Neko-Yasha knew that if they tried to gather the chibis, the chibis would only get away. So they figured the best remedy for that was to trap and cage them. 

Equas grabbed the playpen and brought it over.

"I don't think that'll work Equas." Neko said.

"Yeah, every time we put them in there, they get out!" Artimus added.

"I know, but this time we'll use this as a cage! We gather the chibis and put this over them upside down!"

"Good idea!" Katsie beamed.

So Equas prepared the cage while the girls gathered the chibis and placed them in the cage when it was ready.

Once all the chibis were caged, Neko-Yasha, Artimus, Equas, and Katsie sat at each side of the cage facing the trapped chibis, to make sure they couldn't escape again.

The chibis glared at their captors with looks that read 'When I get out, you're going to be sorry!'

And their captors glared back at them with a 'If you escape, you're getting a spanking!' look.

As the glaring contest continued, the sisters were in the library, hoping to find the sleeping and an anti-chibification spell. However, because of Chibi Yami Bakura's earlier destructive streak, all the books had been carelessly torn off the book shelf and were clumped in a large pile on the floor.

"I guess we have to put all the books back first." Luna said with a sigh.

"Yeah...but it took forever to get these books organized the first time." Sakeri replied, not enjoying the fact that the chibi tomb robber had caused a mess that would take hours to clean up. 

Despite their reluctance, the sisters started to clean up, wishing that there was a faster way to get the books back in place.

After an hour of waiting, the four "Jail Guards" were getting impatient.

"What's taking so long?! Sakeri said she found a sleeping spell, why isn't she down here using it?!" Artimus blurted, breaking the hour-long silence.

"Yami Bakura tore all the books off the shelf. Sakeri and Luna are probably cleaning the mess so they can find the spell again." Neko-Yasha calmly stated without taking her eyes off the chibis.

In the library, about half the books had been put away and the sisters were still cleaning non-stop. Just then, Sakeri found a familiar book cover under a few other books, so she put aside the other books and picked up the book that had caught her attention.

Meanwhile, as Luna was about to put away a blue and yellow book, the title got to her curiosity.

" 'Gag Spells for Fun' eh? Sounds interesting." So she looked through the Table of Contents and immediately saw the one spell that would end all the chaos.

"This is it!" Sakeri thought to herself as she opened the crimson red book in her hands and flipped through to the page with the sleeping spell on it.

"Found it!" Both sisters chimed at once and looked at each other as they then looked at the spell that the other found. They both smiled and left the room with the two books, agreeing that they'd clean the rest of the books up later. 

The sisters bounded down the hallway and down the stairs, jumping onto the couch with a "Thud"

Neko, Katsie, Artimus, and Equas, who had gone back to quietly watching the chibis since Artimus' outburst were badly startled by the sisters' loud entry, jumped and looked at the hyperactive grinning sibs.

The chibis, who had seen the sisters before they were heard, saw their captors jump and started laughing. It was about time those stupid teenagers got a good scare!

Before the "Jail Guards" could talk, the sisters flashed the books to them with triumphant looks on their faces.

"You found them!" Neko called out happily.

"Yep!" Both sisters said in unison as they were greeted by thankful and relieved looks.

"Finally! The chaos will end!" Equas said, happy that the sounds of renegade children would soon end.

End of Chapter 8


	9. At the end of the day

****

Trouble With Chibis

Chapter 9: "At the end of the day"

*Last Chapter!!*

Disclaimer: Luna, Sakeri, Equas, Artimus, Neko-Yasha, Katsie We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: Thank you all so much for reading along with the chaos and I hope you had fun! ^_^

_________________________________________________________________________

The teens were one step closer to a calmer house. The chibis were confused. So what if the stupid teens had books? It didn't concern them...or did it?

Sakeri opened the crimson red spell book she was holding and turned to the chibis.

'Story time!' Some of the chibis thought. How wrong they were.

"Nap time!" Artimus and Katsie chimed as Sakeri read off the sleeping spell.

"NO!!" The chibis hollered as they suddenly became sleepy and curled up for an unwanted nap.

Silence befell the house as the teens all let out a sigh of peace.

"Ah, sweet silence!" Equas said. Quiet was good. Quiet was very good. 

And after taking in a breath of silence, Luna recited the Anti-chibification spell.

"I don't think it's working." Katsie said after the last word of the spell had been spoken.

"It is." Luna replied calmly. "It just takes about an hour until they're back to normal."

Everybody yawned. Taking care of a house full of chibis is very hard. Artimus removed the cage as everyone found a place to nap.

Luna and Sakeri laid back to back to support each other, Neko-Yasha was on the couch with her legs bent over the back of the couch and the rest of her body dangling over the edge of the couch. Artimus and Katsie took up the other two spaces of the couch in sitting positions with their heads leaning back. Equas was hunched over in a chair in a "sea-sick" position. And with that, they all fell asleep.

A good five hours later, everyone woke up. Sakeri, Luna, Neko-Yasha, Equas, Artimus, and Katsie had renewed energy and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were also waking because the sleeping spell had worn off. And to everyone's joy, there were no more chibis! The group looked at each other. Why were they bunched together? They had no memories of when they were turned into chibis. The six "babysitters" each walked off, only to come back shortly after with tons of cleaning supplies. they tossed the supplies at the "now normal" group and pointed to the mess they had made as chibis.

"You made the mess..." Luna stared. 

"...So you get to clean it up!" Sakeri finished up.

The yamis, Marick, Mai, the Kaiba, Triston, and Joey didn't like the idea so they threw the items down in protest.

"NO!!"

"Give us one reason to do as you say!"

"Because WE spent the whole DAY cleaning after all of you!" Neko-Yasha shot.

"And now that you're old enough to use a broom, YOU get to clean for the rest of the day!" Artimus said as she shoved a broom to Mokuba and a mop to Seto. While Katsie tossed a cleaning rag at Mai and Neko-Yasha shoved other items into Yami Yugi and Yami Marick's arms.

"But..." They started to protest again.

"GET CLEANING!!"

And so, the Yu-Gi-Oh group was forced to clean the house, with the exception to Yugi, Tea, and Bakura, who obediently started cleaning while the others were being yelled at.

"Thank goodness that's over!" Equas said. 

"Yeah, I never want to do this again." Sakeri relied as the others nodded.

End of Chapter 9!!!


End file.
